Mr Herobrine’s First and Only Good Deed
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: All the other students at Monster School always knew Mr. Herobrine is a huge jerk to his students. But deep inside, he only shows his true colors when one of his pupils is bullied right in front of him. DISCLAIMER: This fic is not made to encourage bullying and violence, as it could get you in trouble in real life.


Mr. Herobrine sat at his desk, grading the student's work and checking their results for their last test, which was to transform a pig into a frog. Of course you'd only see that in fairy tales, but that may not be the case.

He was just about to check the slime's results when he heard punching and even screaming. "Hey give me back my sketcbook!" The slime yelled. "Fat chance, ya little green blob!" Another person yelled. Mr. Herobrine immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed over outside to get a closer look at the old drama school play that all of his own students were performing.

As he looked closer, he noticed that the person that was responsible for the theft of the slime's sketchbook was infact a muntant zombie student. He was distraught at what he was witnissing. "I betcha can't try to catch this old thing!" The mutant taunted as he held the book higher.

The slime tried desperately to get it back, but he only jumped about one centimeter before dropping back down, supposedly leaving slime on the ground. Each time that the mutant did this, the slime felt more and more determined to try and get back his only sketchbook, only to keep jumping and dropping back down.

Mr. Herobrine had had enough, his eyes glowing with bright fire representing the deep hatred he had for bullies, especially outside in the playground. He teleported in a quick split second right in front of the mutant and behind the slime.

"Beings like you make me sick, as much as it already makes me sick to have to deal with my own annoying students." Mr. Herobrine said with a demonic tone in his voice. The mutant, still shocked, tried to say something to get Mr. Herobrine away from him. "Listen here dude, this is not your-" was what he tried to say before he was immediately cut off by Mr. Herobrine saying, "Meet me after school, or bad things will happen for your future."

The mutant stood there, frozen and paralyzed. " **NOW!** " Mr. Herobrine bellowed at the mutant. The mutant only looked at him for a second before running back inside the school, crying to himself.

The slime, along with the skeleton and the iron golem, looked at each other in astonishment before looking back at their teacher.

Mr. Herobrine had noticed his other amazed students gazing back at him before standing down to the ground. "Y'know this IS probably the only time i stood up for you, so if you tell anyone about this, i'll give you three a week of detention, okay?" Mr. Herobrine said to them.

The three students, sworn to secracy, zipped their mouths shut symbolizing their promise not to tell anyone else that Mr. Herobrine had stopped the mutant from teasing and bullying the slime. Mr. Herobrine was still mad at himself for even doing something good, but he knew he had a golden heart deep inside him all this time. Usually, instead of showing his true color, he just growled and grew angry at his students in order to prevent them for even knowing about his sudden change of heart.

He walked back inside to class, leaving the three to enjoy the rest of their recess time. "Perhaps maybe we could use him for something." The skeleton said with a devilish grin on his face. "I'd think we might end up in detention or get suspended for a while, but i'm in!" The slime said. He knew at the time he would end up getting in trouble, but the fun and games would only be a lot worth it in the end.

The next morning, Mr. Herobrine had noticed another commotion, but this time it was occuring in a different location of the entire school. He rushed outside to see that the zombie had bruises all over his cheeks, around his eyes, and even a twisted ankle. Mr. Herobrine asked the zombie who was hitting him, and the zombie pointed at a human child, who was infact part of the school for some odd reason. He stared at the child long enough for him to give the child three weeks of detention, and he walked back to class without any words.

This phenomenon continued for about a span of two or three days. Mr. Herobrine was understandably exhausted from all of the students he so rightfully sentenced to detention. He was on his desk when he noticed pieces of paper sitting on top of another desk.

"What on earth is that paper stack doing on that desk?" He thought to himself, confused and puzzled. He walked over to the stack. That was when he read the words, "Use teacher as all means for the sake of payback to humans." Including the lists of their planned 'victims'. That was when he noticed the name "Zombie" was written on the paper.

The sense of anger started to overwhelm him with rage, his eyes widened, glowing bright red with hot blazing fire. " **ZOOMMMMBIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was angry now, by the fact that his own students were using him for their own personal gain.

The zombie, the skeleton, and the slime all sat down on their desks in the detention room, writing down a six hundred word essay about how it is not okay to take advantage of someone's kind heart. "Well, i knew this was gonna happen from the start, but it was all worth it." The slime said to the skeleton.

"No Talking in Detention!" Mr. Herobrine screamed at them. He then ordered the zombie to go outside and hop on one foot for an hour. And the zombie was just in the middle of doing his essay too. Mr. Herobrine didn't care in the slightest about how his actions affected his own students, he knew atleast that his own students manipulated him to wrongfully place the blame on another student for their injuries.

Just seeing the students doing their essays and hopping on one foot in shame made him happy deep down inside.

The end.


End file.
